


facetime

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Doctor Eggsy verse, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: "I doubt it qualifies as sloppy seconds but yes, I did have a wank in the shower after you left.”“You naughty, naughty boy.” Eggsy playfully swat him on the arm. “How come you never told me? Or showed me, for that matter.”





	facetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [House Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601843) by [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb). 



> For my dear zebraljb who prompted me "they've never wanked in front of one another, just had sex, so one of them asks the other to do it" and it just perfectly with her Doctor Eggsy verse... So there you are.

“I have bad news.”

It’s the lack of preamble that rattles Harry more than the actual sentence when Eggsy steps across his threshold. “And a good evening to you, too,” he says, brows furrowed. 

“What? Yeah… sorry. Hi, babe.” Eggsy goes on tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I’m sorry, I’m… bloody irritated. It’s been a long day.”

“I noticed.” He tries not to be too petty about the missed dinner that’s waiting in the fridge to be heated as a late night meal for Eggsy. “About those bad news….”

“Yeah, I’m… I know you’ve already made reservations for Saturday but….”

“You can't make it.” This time Harry can't keep the disappointment from his voice.

“There's this workshop that Tilde was meant to go to, about how to do all the admin stuff for the clinic… and now she’s called in sick because she caught the flu from her roommate. And for us not to lose our spot in the workshop, I need to go.”

Harry's shoulders sag in relief. “I have yet to hear the bad news.” It’s a bit of a lie and they both know it. They both know that Harry still tends to read only the worst into whenever Eggsy has to cancel a date no matter how many times Eggsy tries to convince him that Harry is the only thing he wants to be doing in his spare time.

“The bad news is… that it’s in Milton Keynes.”

“Well, that is bad.”

“And I have to stay the night.”

“I’m sorry, darling.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“I could… come along,” Harry suggests on a whim. He isn't sure if they are there yet, if they've reached the ‘weekend getaway’ stage yet.

Eggsy grins from ear to ear. “I would absolutely love that. But I can't possible ask that of you. I’d be holed up in some stuffy conference room for the entire weekend. And knowing that you'd be sitting in the hotel by yourself, bored out of your mind…. I wouldn't do that to you.”

“Instead you'd rather have me be bored out of my mind in London?”

Eggsy holds up two hands, palms up as if he’s weighing something. “Milton Keynes…. London…. London…. Milton Keynes….”

“That’s a fair point. Shame about the reservation, though.”

“You could take Merlin.”

“Or I could not.” Harry leans down to kiss Eggsy again. “You needn't worry about it. I'll cancel it or reschedule.”

“Reschedule. I do want to try that place with you.”

“Speaking of dinner, are you hungry?”

On cue, Eggsy’s stomach growls. “Starving, actually.”

 

*

After Harry has successfully fed him, Eggsy flops down on the sofa, holding his belly. “You know what's even worse about having to go off to that workshop?”

“Enlighten me, my darling.”

“That I don't get to seduce you after dinner.”

Harry sits down next to him, taking his sock-clad feet into his lap. “That is indeed a shame. However will I bide the time.”

“No need for the sarcasm. And we both know the perfect way to bide that time. At least I know what I’ll be doing during that long…. and lonely…. night.” Eggsy pushes the heel of his foot against Harry's crotch.

“Is that so? You'll be a naughty boy all alone in your hotel room?” Harry can't help but start to get hard.

Eggsy scoffs. “As if you don’t. And don’t play the ‘old man’ card on me now, Harry Hart. You have needs.”

“Oh, I do.” Harry pauses, feeling heat rushing both north and south. “In fact, I may have… met my needs, so to speak, when you left after our first night together.”

Eggsy sits up, ears practically pricking up. “You… wanked after I was gone?” 

“I have, yes. It had been so long since I've gotten….”

“Fucked.”

“Yes… that I… I doubt it qualifies as sloppy seconds but yes, I did have a wank in the shower after you left.”

“You naughty, naughty boy.” Eggsy playfully swat him on the arm. “How come you never told me? Or showed me, for that matter.”

Harry hesitates, his tongue suddenly quite leaden. “Because… because It’s something quite private, it is not?”

“We do sleep with either other. And often. How’s that less private then beating one off in the shower?”

“I… I can't explain but I feel like it is.”

Eggsy furrows his brow. “I’d do it. In fact, I absolutely would right now if I wasn't absolutely bloody knackered.”

Harry runs his hand up Eggsy’s ankle into his pant leg. “I appreciate the thought, my love.”

They watch some crime show on the telly for about an hour but Eggsy can't stop yawning for longer than five minutes, Harry drags up him to his feet and upstairs. 

They takes their turns in the ensuite and when Harry emerges in his pajama bottoms and a matching t-shirt, Eggsy is already sprawled halfway over from what has become his side of the bed. 

“I certainly won't miss you hogging my bed like that when you’re at your workshop.” Harry actually has to roll Eggsy over a bit to climb into bed next to him. 

“Mean….,” Eggsy mumbles into the crook of his arm. “Love you, though.”

“And I you, starfish and all.”

 

*

Harry wakes with Eggsy now draped over him like a very warm octopus and he is actually tempted to check that It’s only two limbs that keep him pinned down. Eggsy’s arm across his chest is an easy feat to remove but the knee that presses against Harry's crotch is something else entirely. It wouldn't even be so bad he if wasn't half hard already, a somewhat regular occurrence ever since he and Eggsy had started to share a bed.

Carefully, Harry pulls out of the clingy embrace and rolls Eggsy’s onto his back only to spot a prominent erection tenting his underpants. 

That’s all it takes for Harry to get fully hard and he groans in frustration, debating his options. He could get up, trying to ignore his arousal, and just make breakfast. He could wake Eggsy and coax him into a slow lovemaking they both enjoy quite a lot. He could take care of things in the bathroom like he had all those weeks ago. Or he could….

His hand slips underneath the covers and over his pajama clad cock. He can feel the heat of his own skin radiate through the fabric and his pick twitches under the touch. A little moan escapes him when he increases the pressure against his erection and It’s by far not enough to take the edge of. 

Ridiculously embarrassed with himself, he slides his finger beneath the waistband of his pants, fingertip barely touching yet. He has to bite his bottom lip when he fully encircles his cock with his hand, feeling his pulse just there on the underside when he gives himself a slow, tentative stroke. 

“Are you…,”

Eggsy voice startles Harry and he yelps, trying to pull his hand back but Eggsy holds it where it is. 

“Please… don’t stop.”

With the twin pressure on his cock, Harry is almost ready to come. He doesn't even dare to look at Eggsy. “I… I can't.”

“I won't make you but… I’d love to see you like this, babe. How you pleasure yourself when I’m not around. Might learn a thing or two about what you like.” 

“You know all those things already.”

Eggsy withdraws his hand. “Like I said, I won't make you if you’re uncomfortable doing it in front of me.”

Harry can hear the disappointment in his voice. “I’m… It’s not that I don’t… this is going to sound so contrived but… It’s not you. It’s me.” He expels a breath. “I’ve never done this in front of anybody.”

“That is kinda contrived, yes. Especially after I’ve seen all of you already.” Eggsy snuggles closer again, putting his hand on Harry's chest. “Would it help if I closed my eyes? I’d be a bit like we’re on the phone. Call it a practise run for the weekend.”

“You want to have phone sex with me?” Now Harry does look at him, looks into those beautiful green eyes with the wide-blown pupils, looks at the cheeky smile tugging at his lips. 

“I want to have all the sex with you, Harry. But for that particular occasion, yes… I want to have phone sex with you.”

Harry licks his lips. He feels like he’s going to have a fever (good thing he has a doctor very close at hand), the heat burning in his cheeks. Without ever breaking the gaze, he gives himself a slow stroke.

Eggsy takes that as a cue to close his eyes but Harry's free hand goes up to his cheek. “Don’t close your eyes. I want…”

“Are you sure?”

“Isn’t facetime a thing you kids do these days?”

Eggsy buries his laugh against the crook of Harry's neck. “I suppose we do. But seriously, if you don’t…”

“Please feel free to shut up before I lose my courage and my erection.” 

“The latter I could help with.”

Eggsy falls silent when Harry starts to slowly stroke himself. Fascinated he watches Harry and it’s that look on his face that scatters Harry's doubts. There is nothing but adoration in that look, paired with a quite endearing fascination as if Eggsy has never seen like it.

Harry's mouth falls open when he palms across the tip of his cock, feeling the wetness there. He circles his cock with this fingers, tightening his grip a little. 

“Do you mind…” Eggsy nods at the blanket that still hides most of what Harry's doing from view. 

Harry nods, helping to push the comforter down, but he still keeps his hand in his pants instead of pulling those down as well. He’s not quite ready for that exposure yet.

“You’re bloody beautiful, Harry. You know that?” Eggsy says, his voice darker, huskier. “Are you thinking of me when you do that?”

“I always think of you.”

“Cheeky.”

Harry changes his rhythm then, going for quicker and more shallow strokes. “I think of your hands on me.”

“Is that so?” Eggsy’s words come with hot puffs of breath against his cheek. “What do I do with those hands?”

“Touch me… everywhere. Caress me, open me up… like you did on our first night. I can still feel you inside me.” Harry pushes down around the base of his cock, enjoying the heavy throb pulsing through his shaft.

"Remind me to buy you an anal plug for your birthday. So you can always feel me." 

Harry looks at him, eyes wide with embarrassed shock. And yet he can't help another surge of arousal course through him, making his prick ache. 

"Kidding." Eggsy presses a kiss to his chest. "You were saying something about my hands…"

Harry clears his throat. "I… I imagine them around me, stroke me." He follows his words and starts to move along his cock again at an easy pace. He twists the ring of his fingers around the tip, along the sensitive spot just below the crown. "You'd find all the right places." 

He flinches when Eggsy's hand slips into his pants, not to touch but to tug at the garment. Harry lets him and Eggsy works his underpants over his hips, fully exposing him to his view.

"Look at you. So hard just thinking of me. Now I know why you'd do this in the shower. You already made quite a mess." 

Harry feels Eggsy's gaze slide over him and he groans at the sensation. He's never been one for exhibitionistic episodes but he has to admit that having his boyfriend watch him is quite arousing. 

"Your mouth on me," he continues, picking up the pace a bit. "So hot and wet around me." 

Eggsy presses against his leg, letting him feel his own erection. "I love sucking you." 

"You feel so bloody perfect, the way you take me." Harry's eyes flicker shut as his orgasm starts to build in the pit of his stomach. 

"Hm, yes, Harry… that's getting you close, doesn't it? Thinking how I have my mouth on you. Or more?" 

Harry wets his lips and swallows before he speaks. "More. Your mouth… hands… you inside me. Or me inside you." 

Eggsy’s lips brush against the shell of Harry's ear, his words hot and breathy. "Pick one, babe." 

Harry eyes flicker shut. "You fuck me. From behind." 

"Like on our first night." 

"Yes.. I'm on all fours… you're so deep inside me. So deep. I can feel you there. Taking me." 

"Yeah, babe. I felt incredibly. So eager for me." 

"I like it slow but when you fuck me like that… Makes me feel young again." Harry blinks one eye open but Eggsy doesn't pick up on the comment. He has his gaze fixed on Harry's hand flying up and down his cock. 

Spurred on by the utter fascination in Eggsy’s gaze, Harry quickens his rhythm even more, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge. He's ready to come but there's something missing to bring him off. 

"So close… so bloody close now," he tries to voice his need. 

“You’re so damn beautiful, babe.” Eggsy runs his hand up Harry's chest, pinching his nipples. “Are you gonna come for me?”

Harry quite literally explodes over his hand, spilling thick ropes over his fingers and his belly. “Mmmh, yes. Yes, Eggsy….,” he moans as he spends himself. He comes some more when he looks at Eggsy who just keeps watching as if he’s never seen anything more beautiful. 

Just last night Harry had never thought he’d be able to do this, to show himself like that. It really wasn't that big a deal in the grand scheme of things, they had already shared too much for that, but yet he had shied away from this very last thing. 

Now that Eggsy is laying next to him, his own cock hard and neglected, and is watching him getting himself off, he knows that all of his of self-deprecating doubts ware for nothing. There is nothing embarrassing about this, about him fulfilling his needs like this. If anything it is even hotter now that Eggsy knows what he does, and how he looks doing it. 

“Fuck me, Harry,” Eggsy gasps when Harry was finally done. 

“Give a gent a minute.” How Harry can speak, even quip, is beyond him.

“That was…. probably the hottest thing I've ever seen.”

“Thanks…. I suppose.” Before Harry can lament on whether that is a compliment or an insult, Eggsy plants his mouth on his, kissing his breath away. 

“Thank you, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs against his mouth, “for showing me. It means a lot of me.” He climbs astride Harry's hips, not caring about the sticky mess that he is. “Anything I do to repay you?”

Harry pulls him flush against him, letting him feel the wetness between their bodies. “When you’re in Milton Keynes… you can pay attention at your workshop and be a good friend to Tilde.”

“Not what I mean but I can do that.” Eggsy nips at Harry's jawline, tracing his stubble with his tongue. 

“I wasn't finished. When you’re all alone in your hotel room, thinking of me… give me a call.”

Eggsy sits up, one brow raised in cheeky curiosity. “Facetime?”

“Facetime.”


End file.
